An Old Friend
by lilyrosesmith
Summary: Hope you like this, there will be more to come shortly! Sherlock and a old friend meet up. What will happen, you'll have to wait and see. Again sorry for not coming on in ages. But I have A-levels now!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Dark Night.**

Sherlock sat in his chair and watched the fire crackle away. He sipped his whiskey slowly to make it last the night.

All of a sudden he sat up from his seat and looked about. A noise arose from outside. Putting his glass down on the table beside him he stood, with a strong posture, and begun to walk to the back window. He then looked outside too see what the fuss was about. Analysing the area he spotted small footsteps in the snow. Judging by what he could see they were size 6 shoes, no, size 6 heels. Quickly he wiped the window to remove the condensation and looked again.

"No, it-it can't be."

Once again he looked then smiled to himself.

Slowly he turned around, still smiling. "I thought you'd never come back."

"You know I could never stay away for that long, Mr Holmes."

"And I know that you only come back when you want something, Miss Adler. Drink?" Sherlock took his glass of whiskey.

"Oh we are moving fast aren't we" Irene smiled over

"And what are you implying by that?"

"It's the first time you've seen me in three years and you ask me if I want a drink. What will it be next?"

"Now Miss Adler, you need to control yourself. Don't you think?"

She walks up to him and doesn't break eye contact "You know me Sherlock, I don't work like that." Irene places a hand on his chest.

"And you know me, I don't work like that" He removes her hand from his chest and returns to his chair. "Like I said, you only come here when you want something. So tell me, what do you want?" He leans back in his chair and looks at the glowing fire.

"Nothing."

Sherlock looks at her. "What?"

"I said, I want nothing" Irene sits in, what was once, John's old chair opposite Sherlock.

Sherlock looks at her. "I know you. So tell me, what do you want?"

"I'm telling the truth Mr Holmes. I really don't want anything."

Sherlock analyses Irene, but nothing. He can't tell anything by the way she's sitting, smiling or even how she looks. Its like she hasn't changed. Carefully he put his glass down again and looked at Irene once again. Leaning forward he put both of his hands together, like someone does when they're praying, and put them close to his chin. Once again he looked at her every move to see if he could spot anything that she was doing what seemed, different.

Nothing. Sherlock had been defeated by The Woman once again. He couldn't see what was different about her, and he wanted to know.

"Sherlock" Irene leaned forward.

"Hum, yes?"

"You've been like that for about 15 minutes, are you alright?"

"Yes." He sat up correctly then looked around the room.

Irene looks at him. "You haven't changed" She leans forward. "What has happened whilst I've been gone?"

"Nothing much, I got shot by John's wife, Mary." Smiles to her. "Oh and I nearly forgot, I got engaged"

"You what!" Irene stands up instantly. "Who is she?"

"She was just this woman who was Mary's bridesmaid, I used her to break into an office. It had to be the worst 3 months of my life. But the only think that kept me going was taking certain drugs"

Irene sits down again and takes in all of the information she's just been told. "Shot, engaged and taking drugs, is there anything else?"

"And I had to spend Christmas with the family" He shivers slightly.

"Humm that must have been… delightful?"

"If you say so" Sherlock mutters to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Irene sat looking at Sherlock. She had been waiting patiently for a couple of minutes. "Let's have dinner."

Sherlock looked at Irene. "Why?"

"You might be hungry. And it's something to do."

"But I'm not hungry." He looked back at the fire.

"Like I said, it'll be something to do."

"I'm not hungry so why should we go?"

Irene leaned forward. "I've been gone a long time Sherlock." She stood up from her chair and wandered over to the back of Sherlock's chair. "The last time I saw you your cheekbones were so thin I would have cut them whilst slapping you. I wonder what would happen if I slapped you now." She caressed her fingertips over his cheekbones. "I might try."

Sherlock watched the fire, without looking at her he removed her hand gently. "I'll come, but only if you do something for me."

"We'll discuss it over dinner then" She beamed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should go now" Sherlock stood and begun to put his coat on.

"I don't understand."

Sherlock frowned and looked over to her, "What do you mean you don't understand, it's perfectly understandable what's happening."

"You mean we're going for food now?" Irene stepped closer to Sherlock.

"Yes. That's what you wanted to do, right?"

Smiling over to him she crossed her arms hugging herself in a way. "But its stupid o'clock in the morning, we should be doing something else, something that's more exciting!"

"And what do you suggest." He said whilst putting his scarf on.

Wandering over to Sherlock she whispered "Now that's telling." Irene slowly started to undo Sherlock's scarf that he had just tied neatly around his neck.

At this point Sherlock was completely confused "W-what are you doing?" He stood still.

"You'll have to wait and see" A cheeky smile arose on her face and she dropped the scarf onto the floor.

"Irene if this is one of your games which it most likely will be considering your tone of voice and choice of lexis you can stop it now."

She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave him the _puppy dog eyes_. "But Sherlock I want to play."

"Now now Irene." He peeled her hands off him and took his coat off. "We're staying in now, forget the favour I asked you for too." He sat in his chair and crossed his legs.

Irene turned and stood in front of Sherlock. "We can still do something though." She smiled and edged towards Sherlock then kneeled beside him.

Sherlock sighed and looked at her. "What do you want Irene?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I think you know what I want Sherlock."

Sherlock took a deep sigh and looked Irene in the eyes. "You know it would never happen"

Irene rolled her eyes and stood up. "You always play hard to get!"

Sherlock arose copying her actions and stood in front of Irene. "And you always want what you see!"

Irene stood looking at Sherlock with her gazing eyes that you can get lost in for hours. "And I always get what I want."

Suddenly Sherlock grabbed Irene by the waste and quickly carried her to the table behind them only a few feet away. He swiftly slipped her coat off her shoulders and once her coat was on the floor, Sherlock pulled her against his body. He moved her hair to one side and nibbled along her neck as his other hand trailed up her black dress. Taking his time Sherlock took control and Irene was letting him, not that he noticed the satisfied smile across her porcelain face as she placed her hands on the table to brace herself.


	5. Chapter 5

She pressed her hips into his and he moaned silently against her skin. That was the only thing that gave away her restlessness.

Once noticing Sherlock pushed her against the table with her dress rucked up to her waist. He couldn't be patient anymore and pushed inside her gently at first holding his hands around her waist and started to thrust. He carried on like that for a few minutes making sure to hit all of her pleasurable spots.

Irene gasped at the feeling but the noises quickly turned to moans. She arched her back as Sherlock suckled the sensitive skin on her neck. He moved one of his hands to her breasts while the other squeezed her hip. She panted and moaned loudly with sensation.

Sherlock kept up the hard thrusts and let out a quiet moan as Irene tightened around him. It took great strength on his part but he pulled out. Her dress was a rumpled mess but neither of them cared.

Irene peppered kissed on his neck. "Is that all?" She giggled and combed her fingers through his hair.

Moaning slightly Sherlock rolled his neck slowly and caressed his fingertips along the top of Irene's thighs. Noticing that she was still wanting more he spread her legs again and pushed inside. He shivered as he felt Irene wrap her arms around his neck and he gripped her thighs. He listened to her pants and moans and worked his hips harder towards her as he felt himself fall over the edge in pleasure.

Irene let out soft cries as Sherlock kept the thrusts moving.

Sherlock had his eyes closed as he worked her collarbone over with his kisses and gentle bites. His grip on her thighs tightened as he felt his orgasm reach to an end.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned loudly.

Irene held her breath and looked into Sherlock's satisfied eyes waiting for him to talk.


End file.
